1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical socket, more particularly to an electrical socket that includes a latching mechanism.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrical sockets into which electrical plugs are plugged are well known in the art. The known electrical socket, however, does not provide a reliable connection with the electrical plug, which makes the electrical plug prone to inadvertent disconnection.